


Scourge Sisters: Be Seventeen

by theenglishmanwithallthebananas



Series: Broadwaystuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AMV, F/F, Heathers - Freeform, Musicalstuck, Sadstuck, Video, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenglishmanwithallthebananas/pseuds/theenglishmanwithallthebananas
Summary: Can we be seventeen?
  
  That’s all I want to do
  
  If you could let me in
  
  I could be good with you





	

**Author's Note:**

> making this video completely converted me to tragic vrisrezi trash. why did I do this to myself.


End file.
